Daniel's Protege
by Dizzybunny
Summary: Daniel's been following the work of a student, but she has something interesting to show the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Daniels Protegy**

-------------------------

PAIRINGS: Daniel & Other

SUMMARY: Daniel's been following the work of another archaeologist. But she has something that surprises them all.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I just love them. This is purely for fun. Please don't sue.

FEED BACK: Would be great. This story isn't finished, and it would be nice to know if you want it to continue.

NOTES: I had this idea that was kicking around my head, and it wouldn't go away until I'd written it down.

TIMELINE: Haven't really got a fixed idea of time line. Jack runs the SGC, Shua're is dead (sob) and the Goa'uld are still a pain the nect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cherie looked at her watched, and cursed. She hadn't realised it was so late. A little after nine. No wonder it was dark outside. She jumped the small fence at the bottom of the communal garden that all the residents in her block shared, and made her way in via the back door.

As Cherie ascended the stairs leading to her top floor apartment, she automatically checked the little "precautions" she always placed. The small loose paperclip, and the long hair strand that were strategically placed on the treads of the last flight of stairs had been moved. Cautiously creeping up the final few steps, she approached her front door, and listened. At first she heard nothing, and then she heard the tell tale squeak of her desk drawer. Never removing her gaze from the door, she automatically reached for the large wooden bookend on the hall table next to her door.

Carefully, so as not to alert whoever was inside, she turned the door handle, and snuck into the hall. The layout of her apartment meant that there was a narrow hall about 6 feet long, before she would enter the lounge area where her desk was.

The shuffling sound of paper and documents was louder now, and Cherie was even more annoyed at the disturbance of her private space. Heart pounding she carefully peered around the door way, and saw a male figure seated at her desk, his back towards the door. Without thinking any further, she launched herself into the room and hit him with the bookend, just as he began to turn towards her. The man sprawled sideways, and fell out of the chair. Suddenly she realised she'd actually given out a loud yell as she'd approached. She raised the bookend with 2 hands this time, ready to bring a crashing blow to his head, when strong hands gripped her wrists from behind her back, and disarmed her, throwing the bookend to one side.

Her anger and frustration boiled over, and she kicked out at the person behind her, making sure the heel of her boot scraped painfully down his shin. Grunting in discomfort her attacker changed his grip, forcing her arms down, and pushing her to the floor.

By now, the first man had managed to raise himself up, "Don't hurt her Teal'c." he said, his hand cradling the rapidly growing lump on his skull.

The man referred to as Teal'c lifted her up and pushed her over to the small sofa next to the desk, and she fell ungainly across it.

"Are you hurt DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked in a concerned voice to his colleague.

Right now Cherie didn't care who was hurt, as long it wasn't her. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" she asked, changing position to view the pair warily.

They seemed unlikely burglars. The first man was tall, with a mop of brown hair that was extremely dishevelled. The second was probably the largest black man she had ever seen. He wore a trilby hat, but it had been dislodged in the flight, suddenly she noticed the markings on his forehead. It looked familiar.

The man she had hit, withdrew his hand from his head, and seemed surprised to find blood there. "We were looking for you. You are Cherie Lewis aren't you?"

"Danieljackson, do you require medical assistance?" the black man asked, seeing the blood.

"I'll live."

"Not always" he responded.

"Daniel Jackson, as in Dr Daniel Jackson, the Archaeologist?" Cherie asked.

Daniel nodded slowly, and winced. "Ah …. You've heard of me?"

"Oh my God", Cherie moaned, she hid her face in her hands. "I don't believe it."

Daniel carefully lowered himself into the desk chair again, "I'm sorry we .. uh … broke in" he finished lamely. "I've been following your work for sometime, and rather than wait outside, I thought we'd wait in here."

"You've been following MY work?"

Teal'c moved to the kitchen area, and begun hunting in Cherie's freezer for some ice. Seeing Daniel was actually in real discomfort, Cherie begun to soften. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I thought you were after my research. I've had break-ins in the past, and I guess I get mad".

"Did you not consider that there may be more than one person to confront?" asked Teal'c handing Daniel a makeshift icepack.

"Actually no." Cherie looked slightly abashed. "I just didn't want my files being taken again." She looked at Daniel. "What exactly did you mean when you said, you've been following my work?"

"I've read your papers regarding the translation of the inscriptions at Tell Abqa'in, and I heard you were involved at the excavations at Qena." He pulled a folded printout from his pocket, "this is your work isn't it?"

"How'd you know about Qena? Data from that dig is still being collated. And I was only there a few weeks." She opened the paper. "And how on Earth did you trace this to me. This was put up anonymously on an archaeological discussion board"

Daniel smiled. "You mentioned a couple of things in there that made me think it was you, and then later, I posted something you replied too. That clinched it."

Cherie looked at him, staring him right in the eye, "have you any idea what I've been through in the last 3 years. Those self righteous bastards in academia refused to give me my doctorate because I had referred to an early paper of yours. I was asked to leave the dig at Qena, because my interpretation of the evidence there didn't match their expected results. Other archaeologists don't want to work with me, because they are afraid to be association with my name. I've read your early work, and agree with it. I have been trying to find evidence elsewhere to back up your theory. But now I can't even get space on digs, because I'm a laughing stock." Cherie paused for breath, "and you!" she spat, "you drop of the face of planet."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Danieljackson did not …"

"Don't say it Teal'c" Daniel interrupted.

Cherie looked at Teal'c,. "That symbol, it's Egyptian isn't it?" she stood up so she could study the markings, lifting his hat, "looks like gold, and it reminds me of a snake. That's the symbol of .."

"Apophis." Daniel finished. "Look I would love to explain more, but right now isn't the time. I really want to talk to you, but you're going to have to trust me for now. Do you think you can do that?"

"Well, despite you breaking in to my apartment, and going through my desk," Cherie nodded slowly. "If you wanted to hurt me, you could have done so already. Also, I doubt my work is as advanced as yours, so all in all, I think I can probably trust you."

Daniel grinned. "The local museum has some interesting Egyptian artefacts. I'd like to show them to you. I'd also like to see your work, perhaps you could bring your latest files with you."

"OK." Cherie went into the kitchen, and picked up a litter tray. Noting their confused looks, she laughed. "I don't have a cat. This is clean litter with a touch of lemonade, just to make it look real." She emptied it into the bin. Taped to the inside of the tray, was blue sealed document bag. "I figured most people aren't going to poke around a litter tray looking for my files".

Teal'c was impressed. "An intelligent safeguard."

"You mean, wise precaution." Daniel corrected.

"Indeed".

- - - - - - - - - -

They had left Cherie's apartment, and only after she had reinstated her "precautions" on the stairs, made their way to Daniel's car, waiting half a block away.

Cherie was seated up front next to Daniel. Teal'c seated in the back. "What sort of artefacts does the museum have?"

"You'll see soon enough. There are some interesting texts that I want you to look at." said Daniel.

"Alright. But I'm not sure what you expect. I'm not really an expert on Languages."

"It's not just languages, sometimes you just need to be able to recognise a period in history, or a place," said Daniel confidently.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything."

"Because at this stage, I can't. But I promise you'll be safe, and you can leave anytime you want." Daniel assured her.

Cherie cast a glance at Teal'C. "So Teal'c, what is your area of expertise."

"I am a warrior".

Daniel visibly winced. "What my friend is trying to say, is that he is highly trained in ancient fighting techniques. Ah, he's kind of a soldier."

"Oh my gosh. You're working for the army aren't you?" she said. "Is he your body guard? What do the army want with an Archaeologist?"

"We are currently employed by the US Air Force," corrected Teal'c.

"Teal'c, you aren't helping. Look it's a long story, and one I can't really go in to now, and he's not my body guard. Look why don't you tell me about how you became an archaeologist."

Cherie stared out of the windscreen, not looking so much at the neighbourhood they were passing, but back into her own past. "My mother was British and was visiting Egypt on holiday, when she got lost in Cairo. Anyway, after wondering around for a long time, not sure what to do, a man approached her, and offered to help, he was a local archaeologist and guide. He was a native Egyptian, and very kind. He was working on a dig in Egypt as a Research Assistant. He took her back to her hotel, and then out to dinner etc. Anyway, by the time she returned to England a few weeks later, she was pregnant. She thought he had considered it a holiday romance, and didn't try to contact him again. About a year later, he came to England looking for her. He was some what shocked to find he was a Daddy. Mum married him, and travelled back with him to Egypt, where he was working on another dig. I was brought up in the trenches. Helping clean items where I could, and everyone teaching me about the language, the life and the history." She sighed. "It was wonderful. I never realised that there was life outside of archaeology. Eventually I was sent to school in England, living with my Grandparents. I was about 6 years old and didn't know how to use a knife and fork. Dad had taught me to read hieroglyphs, and a couple of other dead languages, Mother taught me English. They died in a car crash when I was 16."

"I'm so sorry", said Daniel. "I lost my parents too, I was younger than you, but it's not easy at any age."

Cherie shrugged, "it was a long time ago. Anyway, I then ended up working for a pittance at small museums across the country, getting my hands on as many Egyptian artefacts as possible. It was while I was working at an obscure museum at Caerphilly in Wales that I came across an old crate of Egyptian papyri, and objects. It looks like they should have gone over the one of the larger American museums, but they had been mis-delivered. The joke was, some one had written Caerphilly on the crate, when they mean Carefully."

Daniel smiled, "That must be best one I've heard of. I knew about a crate for Boston, MA, that ended up at Bolton in England. I didn't realise it happened that often."

"Yeah, well, I was looking at the papyri, and strange symbols were printed on it, that I'd never seen before. Also the language was slightly off. I spent weeks working on the translations on the quiet, and eventually translated only a few fragmented pieces. What I found made me investigate further, and eventually sometime in the late 90's I found a very old paper of yours, which discussed the origin of the Pyramids. Your ideas seemed to fit what I had translated. But no one would take my work serious." Cherie glanced at Daniel. "But I guess you found that out too. Anyway, completely by chance one day I found some pictures that reminded me of the strange glyphs I had seen on one of the papyrus. But they weren't glyphs, they were star constellations. I managed to identify about 4 or possibly 5, but the rest … well, let's say, I prefer Archaeology to Astronomy."

"You identified star constellations from the old papyri?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds silly, and I don't know what they are for, but they do match." She held up her folder. "Look, I couldn't take the originals, but I took photos – no one knew. I went back to the museum a few years ago, and the old curator told me that the crate had been put back into storage. But he knew I was interested in the items, and although it was really naughty, he had managed to keep something back for me, that he knew I had always been interested in. Because the crate had never been catalogued as part of the museum inventory, he knew they wouldn't miss it."

"What did he give you?" asked Teal'c.

Cherie reached up to her neck and removed the necklace. "This. As soon as I saw it, I realised that this had similar markings on to the star constellations I had seen on the papyrus. There are 6 markings around the edge."

Daniel reached over and took it from her, trying to drive and look at the necklace at the same time. "I think we need to stop for fuel," he announced as he spotted the lights of a service station in the distance.

Pulling in to the garage, he told Teal'c and Cherie to go and get some coffee. As soon as they were out of the car, he called SGC on his mobile. "Hi Sam, it's Daniel. Look, this girl Cherie, she has far more knowledge than we originally thought. She's seen gate addresses written on papyri, and worked out they are star constellations. I think we should bring in her in to the SGC. Will you go and ask Jack? OK, get back to me. Thanks."

When Cherie and Teal'c returned, Daniel was standing next to the car. She handed Daniel a paper coffee cup. "Teal'c said you took it strong, hope that's OK. Er, how's your head?"

"I've had worse lumps." Daniel looked at Cherie, and sighed. "Look, Cherie, I will be honest with you……" He was interrupted by his mobile. "Er, just give me a minute." Daniel wandered off talking animatedly into the phone.

"So Teal'c, you have a very unusual name." Cherie said. "Where is it from?"

"I am from Chulak"

"And Chulak is where? Sounds Moroccan?"

Danield returned saving Teal'c from answering. "OK, Cherie, that was our boss at …. Well where doesn't matter. Anyway, he has said I can show you some of the Egyptian stuff I've been working on back at base. I'd really like you see it?

"What about the museum items?" Cherie said confused.

"Well, I think you might prefer to see the other items."

"Other items? Can you be more specific?" Cherie said. "That's a little vague."

"I rather you see them and tell me what you think they say or are. It's a little test if you like. Please?"

Cherie looked at him, his eyes reminded her of a puppy, all pleading and hopeful. "You said 'base', I presume a military base?"

"That is correct." said Teal'c. "It will take a several hours to reach it."

Cherie nodded her assent. "OK, but only because I want to see the Egyptian stuff."

Daniel opened the car door for her, "believe me it's worth it."

The journey took a little over 3 hours, and Cherie had fallen asleep. Teal'c had taken over driving, and Daniel was intently studying the necklace.

"Danieljackson, do you recognise the markings?" Teal'c asked quietly, trying not to disturb Cherie.

"I'm not sure. It's almost like they are reversed somehow."

"That's because they are." Cherie rubbed her eyes. "I was awake don't worry. I think they are reversed, so when whoever wore the necklace looked in the mirror, they were readable."

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Daniel. "We're almost there."

Cherie was somewhat surprised by the security leading upto the base. "What is this place?"

"It was used as a nuclear bunker for a while, before we took it over." Daniel answered.

As they reached the main gates, Cherie was surprised to see they were allowed straight through.

"Sam phoned ahead and gave us clearance." Daniel said.

"Who is Sam?"

"You'll meet her in a minute."

Cherie was getting slightly confused and a little anxious. "I don't understand why a military base employs an archaeologist, and keeps Egyptian artefacts here."

Daniel took her arm, and guided her through the maze of tunnels. "I know it seems odd, but please bear with me."

Teal'C left them to advise Jack and Sam they had returned.

Cherie was eventually led into Daniel's work area. "Sorry," he apologised. "I wasn't really expecting guests." He quickly grabbed a couple of items of clothing and threw them in a cupboard.

Cherie wouldn't have noticed it the items had been pink underwear; her entire focus was given over the variety of objects cluttering up Daniels bench. "Are these what you wanted me to see?"

"Well yes, but I wanted you to see this first." Daniel led her over to a photo pinned to the wall. "Can you read that outer ring portion?"

Cherie studied it carefully, her lips moving as he read the words to herself. "Well, I'd like my books to confirm it, but something like 'Here lies Ra, …. Entombed…. No not entombed, er .. sealed and buried … for all eternity, something door way, no not doorway, more like Stargate."

"Hi Daniel", said a voice female from the door. "Good trip?"

"Sam, she can read it.!" Daniel gestured excitedly towards the picture. "She read the cover stones."

Cherie looked embarrassed, Sam took pity. "Hi Cherie, I'm Sam."

Daniel looked apologetic. "Sorry, Cherie, this is Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam, this is Cherie Lewis."

They shook hands politely. "I understand you managed to 'hit' Daniel."

"Ah, yes, well, he had just broken into my apartment."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Teal'c neglected to mention that."

"Sam, you're missing the point. Cherie can read the inscriptions. She can help with the translation work."

"Well, let's see what the General says about it." Sam offered.

Daniel began to pull out some photos. "Cherie, what do you make of this?"

Sam suddenly realised, that Cherie was completely lost in the translations that surrounded her. A bomb could explode in the corridor and she wouldn't notice. "I guess I'll leave you guys to it."

Daniel and Cherie didn't even notice her leave.

"Well that looks like a set of directions." .

Daniel nodded, "read it out loud."

Cherie shrugged. "OK. together with …."

"Sorry, try it in Egyptian."

Cherie started again, "Hena pen …."

"It's pronounced 'heena'."

"But the accepted standard is 'hena'." She said confused.

"Look, I know what you've been taught, but you also accepted that some of it wrong. You said yourself you thought my ideas might be right. I can't tell yet, how I know, but I know the correct pronunciation is 'heena'. " Daniel said. Seeing her sceptical face he explained, "Until relatively recently no one knew how Egyptian words were spoken. I've spent a long time with a culture that still uses the correct pronunciations. I'd like you to try to learn them too."

"I've spent some time in the remote parts of Egypt, and often found some of the words were changed. I guess like 'Tom-ma-to' and 'To-mate-to" in English." Cherie looked again at the photos, and at Daniel. "Oh Henry Higgins, teach me."

- - - - - - - - - -

It was around 10.00am when Sam ventured back to Daniel's lab the next day. She met General Jack O'Neill heading in the same direction.

"Are you going to visit Daniel's new protégé," she asked.

"Well, I thought I would see what our boy wonder was up to. Tell me, Carter, is she as good as Daniel thinks she is?"

"She practically translated the cover stones without any reference to a book. She even called it Stargate, not doorway to heaven."

O'Neill stopped, "why do I sense a 'but'?"

"No but's Sir, she's really that good." Sam hesitated, "I'm just concerned about Daniel. I haven't seen him this excited about anything since we met these people on PX329, where they showed him how to read the stones around the gate."

"Ah, I knew there was a but." They continued their walk.

As they approached Daniel's lab, O'Neill noticed Teal'c approaching too. "The gangs all here."

Entering the lab, Sam's initial reaction was one of concern as she found Daniel slumped over his desk. She called out loudly and quickly reached over to check for a pulse. Daniel jerked awake, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek. "What's up!"

O'Neill was surprised to see a figure occupying the military cot where Daniel often slept. "Daniel?" he questioned, as the figure emerged from under the blankets, revealing a very tousled Cherie.

"Well, it got kind of late, and we were still working, so I offered Cherie the bunk while I continued checking her translations, and I guess I fell asleep too." He tailed off. "Sorry."

Cherie climbed out of bed and offered her hand to O'Neill. "Hello. I'm Cherie Lewis".

"As in Muffin the mule?" O'Neill offered shaking her offered hand. "Never mind. I'm Jack O'Neill."

"I wondered how long it would be before someone mentioned that awful TV show. General O'Neill isn't it."

"Well, Daniel has never called me General, so I guess you can call me Jack too."

"Cherie, if you come with me, I'll show you to the ladies room,." said Sam, making her way to the door.

Cherie followed meekly. "I guess I do need a bit of brush up."

After the ladies had left, O'Neil glanced at Teal'c and realised that he was trying very hard not to smile at Daniel's obvious discomfort. "So Daniel, I think the nurses are going to be very upset to hear about another girl in your bed."

"Jack, it's not like that." Daniel protested. "It got late, and I realised I didn't know if a room had been prepared for Shau'ri, that's all."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Shau'ri?" Jack questioned

"Cherie." Daniel hastily. "Her name is Cherie."

Teal'c and O'Neill exchanged glances. "Are you OK Daniel."

"I'm fine, I just …" Daniel looked at them, "I've just woken up and I need coffee!"

Jack held his hands up in mock surrender. "OK Danny Boy, calm down. I'll get you your caffeine fix, just settle down a minute."

Jack wondered over to the coffee pot that Daniel wasn't supposed to keep in his lab. Quickly he threw out the old coffee grounds, and set a new pot on to brew.

Daniel was trying to get the documents on his desk into some resemblance of order. "She's good Jack. Really good. She could halve the amount of the time needed on some of these documents".

Teal'c caught several papers as they slid off Daniels desk, "Have you not told her the truth of the Stargate DanielJackson?"

Daniel caught the look on Jack's face. "Don't worry Jack, I haven't told her a thing. I just asked her to look at the papers, and translate them. She has no idea about the G'oauld."

"So what's your plan, Danny." Jack asked.

"I want her to work here."

"That I got." Jack rested his hands on the desk. "Tell me why."

"Because she can help. She can read Ancient Egyptian, almost as well as I can. She speaks fluent Arabic and Egyptian, as well as French and German. I've seen her work, and its probably only a matter of time before she works out that Aliens have visited Earth or the wrong people hear of her."

Jack looked up. "You mean the NID?"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't want to be alarmist, but she told us she's already had break-ins at her apartment. Her research has been stolen before and I think she would be a real asset to the SGC."

"Daniel. Yesterday when we discussed her, you were going to just speak to her. See what she knew. Then you called and said you wanted to bring her here. Now you want to hire her!"

"There's something else Jack."

"Enlighten me."

"She wears an ancient Egyptian necklace, made of naquadah, that is engraved with a gate address. One that doesn't appear in the Ancients database or in the chamber on Abydos."

Jack sighed. He knew he'd already lost this argument.

- - - - - - - -

"So Cherie, Daniel told me that you've spent some time on digs in Egypt," said Sam, trying to make polite conversation.

Cherie nodded, and continued to wash her face, staring at the mirror as though she was surprised to find her reflection there. "I was there earlier this year, for a few months. There is usually a dig going on somewhere there where they don't mind taking a few students. Something tells me you aren't an archaeologist though."

"Nope, sorry. Military."

"Right." Cherie dried her face, and tried to pull her hair into some resemblance of order. "Have you know Daniel long?"

"About 8 years now."

"He stopped publishing about then. Let me guess, that's when he came to work here?"

Sam shrugged. "I think so. Why?"

"Oh it's just I could never work out what happened. When I found his papers, for my research, I was just surprised everything stopped so abruptly. I thought he would have done more." Sighing at her reflection, "I'm done. I think this is as good as its going to get."

Sam smiled. "You look fine. Shall we collect the boys and get some breakfast?"

"Thanks Sam. I didn't realise it had go so late."

- - - - - - - -

Cherie was surprised to find jello on the menu for breakfast in the Commissary.

"Do people really eat that at this time of the morning?" she asked, just as Jack helped himself to one. "Er, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I believe CherieLewis does not think that Jello constitutes a nutritional meal," said Teal'c, taking a large stack of pancakes.

"Hey, unlike some people, I've been up a while. This isn't breakfast for me!" protested Jack.

SG1 and Cherie took their places at one of the larger tables.

"Perhaps you could tell me what your last dig was Daniel?" asked Cherie.

Daniel threw a small glance at Jack. "Well to be honest, it's been a while? I'm mostly doing research at the moment."

"Oh. OK. Well, could you tell me about the dig you were on at Abydos."

Sam and Jack spluttered their juice.

Cherie was startled at their reaction. "What did I say?"

Daniel smiled. "Don't worry Cherie. They aren't as familiar with the cities along the Nile as you. I don't think they were aware I spent a few years there doing my Thesis."

Sam and Jack recovered themselves. "Oh that Abydos," said Jack.

"You mean there's more than one?" said Cherie. "Well at least you got your doctorate. I guess I will need to start from scratch again."

Jack held up a spoon, and waved it vaguely in Cherie's direction. "How would you feel about putting it on hold for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Daniel thinks that perhaps you could help us out here." Jack shrugged. "I just thought you might be interested."

Cherie looked puzzled. "But I was under the impression the stuff Daniel was doing, was his own research."

Jack nodded. "Mostly it is. But occasionally we have some other finds that Daniel doesn't always have time to get to. The Air Force pays reasonably well, and we might even be able to sort out your Doctorate problem."

"What's the catch?"

"We want a closer look at that necklace of yours." said Jack.

Cherie closed her hand over the pendant. "Really? Why?"

"It could be nothing, it could be something. We'd just like to study it for a little while," said Sam. "It's made of a very unusual mineral."

"Is it?

"Look Shau'ri, I asked you last night to trust me. For the moment can you trust me a bit longer?" said Daniel. "It might be important."

"Shau'ri?" she asked puzzled

Daniel blushed and looked embarrassed. "Sorry Cherie. I keep confusing your name with the Egyptian variant Shau'ri."

Cherie didn't look convinced. "I really don't know about this."

"Don't make a decision right now." Said Sam. "Take some time. Work with Daniel on the translations and let's take it from there."

"I'll think about it."

- - - - - - - - - -

Back in Daniels office, Cherie was rummaging through Daniel's notes. "I can't believe you actually begun to make some headway in the translation of Linear A!" she exclaimed. "Why haven't you published anything?"

"It's not that straight forward," said Daniel. "I mean, most of my work is classified."

"Speaking of which," said Jack as he walked through the door. "I have a lot of forms for Cherie to sign."

Cherie looked up from Daniel's notebook, "really, what are they for?"

Jack cast a glance at Daniel, "if you want to know what we do here, and I mean the whole enchilada, you need to sign a Non Disclosure Agreement. I figure how can we expect you to trust us, if we won't actually tell you anything. Sign these and Daniel will explain everything."

"Including how you know how to speak Ancient Egyptian when no one else does?" said Cherie.

"That too."

"Deal." Cherie quickly reached for the folder and signed where Jack indicated. Once done, she turned to Daniel, come on then, spill the beans!"

"OK, you know those cover stone you translated ……"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"….. and this is the Stargate," said Daniel, pointing through the briefing room window to the gate in the room below.

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were showing Cherie around the base.

"Wow." Cherie gazed at it. "Oh my god, I can see some of the symbols from my necklace on the stargate!"

"The symbols create a kind of address. We know of hundreds of addresses from various sources, but we've not seen the address on your necklace before," said Sam.

In the gate room, a team were getting ready to depart. At that moment the Stargate inner ring started to move one of the Chevrons locked.

Cherie watched mesmerised as ring rotated, she was taken by surprised when the gate vortex appeared and she jumped back startled.

"That's normal," said Sam reassuringly.

The team below adjusted their equipment for a moment, and then strode confidently up the ramp and through the blue circle of water.

After the final team member had entered the gate, it shut down, and a metal cover slid over the front of it.

"Is that the Iris you mentioned?" said Cherie.

"Yes, it's pure ….." started Sam

Jack held up a hand. "Don't over load the girl Carter. I think Daniel teaching her stuff for hours on end it quite enough."

"Yes Sir."

"So Cherie. What do you think?" asked Jack.

"It's real. It's actually real." Cherie shook her head. "I didn't quite believe it until now. And Daniel was right. The pyramids, aliens, everything."

Jack shrugged, "we try not to let it go to his head."

"Why do you need me? It's obvious that I'm way out of my depth here." She said.

Daniel perched himself on the edge of the table. "Actually I don't think you are. OK your pronunciation needs a little work, but nothing that won't come with practice. The fact is you already know most the important languages we use here."

"You also read the cover stones, acurately, something that had defeated archaeologists working on this project for years, before Daniel translated them." Sam added.

"DanielJackson would not suggest this unless he believed you were capable of undertaking such a task, CherieLewis." Said Teal'c quietly.

She looked over to him. "I'm beginning to feel a bit like Alice in Wonderland. I've fallen down a rabbit hole and am having a strange dream. You didn't say before, but Chulak isn't on Earth is it?"

"No CherieLewis, it is my home world many light years from Earth." Confirmed Teal'c.

"Teal'c joined us to help us fight the Goa'uld and free his people from slavery." Said Daniel. "There are many other people out there in the Galaxy too, some more advance, and some not. We try to meet people and make alliance. Mutual trade where we can."

"Can I travel through the Stargate?" asked Cherie.

"Maybe. One day." Said Jack.

"I won't lie to you Cherie," said Sam. "This is not your average job. This base and the people on it are sometimes the only thing that stops the Earth being taken over by the Goa'uld, and even we've been lucky on occasion. Working for the SGC may be the most exciting thing in the world, but it's probably also one of the most dangerous. We've all been injured or worse. Working on base is safer than off world, but not by much."

Cherie nodded. "I see. Thank you for your honesty. I really don't know if I'm cut out to work here, but…." She paused and reached up to release her necklace. "I do know that if this can help you, you should have it." She held it out to Sam. "please, I really hope it helps."

Sam took the necklace and smiled. "Thank you."

Cherie looked again to the Stargate. "Not getting my doctorate was worth it. For the chance to see this." She nodded to Daniel. "I would like to have another look at those documents, if that's alright."

"It's fine. Go ahead, I'll catch you up."

After Cherie left the briefing room, Jack looked at Sam. "Did you really need to tell her about how dangerous it is here?"

Sam knew he was teasing, "at least I didn't tell her how many times we've all died! That would have freaked her out."

"Do you think the necklace itself is significant?" asked Daniel.

Sam studied it a moment. "Well, it's definitely naquadah, but not very pure. There are also some strange indentations and raised markings on the back of it, almost as though it 'fits' something."

"Like a key?" said Daniel, getting up to examine it. "Teal'c, have you ever come across anything like this before?"

"It is not unusual for the Goa'uld to disguise technology as other jewellery or other objects. This could indeed be a key. Much like your swipe card technology today."

"So if this is a key, where is the lock?" asked Jack.

Daniel shrugged. "I have no idea, but the gate address inscribed on it must be important. Jack, I'd really like to look at the other artifacts that were with the necklace, they could be relevant."

"You want to go to England?" Jack shook his head. "Let me think about it." He held up a finger as Daniel started to protest. "No Daniel. I'm not saying no, I just want Sam to investigate the necklace at this end first. Perhaps she can find something interesting."

"Yes Sir," said Sam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please let me know what you think? I have a few ideas of where this is going, but nothing concrete at this stage. Please let me know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I haven't forgotten this story, but nothing seems to come when I stare at the screen.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just love them.

Daniels Protege – Chapter 2.

Sam was deep in thought looking at her computer screen in her lab, when Daniel walked in.

"How's it going?" he asked, as he perched himself on the corner of a work bench.

"Not good," said Sam sighing. "It's very odd. The necklace is made of naquadah, , but it's core isn't. I thought it felt too light to be completely solid, and I was right. Inside is hollow. I don't know if that's important, or not." She paused. "Did you get anywhere with those photographs of the papyri?"

"We've managed to translate some of them. Unfortunately the quality of the photos is pretty low. So far it's the usual 'worship me or else' speech." Daniel waved at the map on Sam's wall. "So where does the address lead us?"

"The gate address seems to relate to a quite obscure region of space. It's not an area we recognise as belonging to any particular Goa'uld. Although of course a lot can happen in 4 thousand years, so it's possible any planet could have changed hands multiple times in between then and now."

"Where's Cherie now?" said Sam.

"Oh she's still reading one of my note books. I am really impressed at how quickly she has picked up Goa'uld."

"I'm more impressed she can read your writing!" teased Sam.

"Very funny," said Daniel. "Lunch?"

"Is that the time already?" Sam glanced at her watch. "Oh, it's actually past that time already."

"I need to pick something up from Siler. Can you get extract Cherie from my office, and I'll meet you in the mess hall."

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Cherie was deep in thought when Sam entered Daniel's cluttered lab cum office.

"Hey Cherie," Sam had said twice before she noticed her.

"Oh hi Sam. How's it going?"

"Slowly. You?" said Sam.

"About the same." Cherie stretched her back on the chair. "I had no idea there was so much to learn about Gou'ald."

"Yeah, well Jack would probably say it could be summed up in 1 word. Evil." Sam indicated the door. "It's gone lunchtime, and Daniel and I thought you might like to join us for something that vaguely passes as food."

Cherie nodded. "Sounds good, I didn't realise how much I needed sunlight to regulate my body clock. Down here with no windows I can't judge time."

"You do get used to it," said Sam as they walked.

Cherie paused for a moment. "Can I ask you a question Sam? A personal one about Daniel?"

"If it's personal you should probably ask him," she replied.

"Well, I kind of get the feeling, it's a no go subject." Cherie sighed. "I don't think he knows he's doing it, but he often gets my name wrong, and calls me Shau'ri. I'm not sure if I should point it out or not?"

"Ah. OK, I think I can answer that one. Daniel's a widower. His wife was called Shau'ri, and because the names are similar I think he's getting confused."

Cherie went quiet. "Oh. How awkward."

"Oh no, don't think like that. I mean, you two aren't really alike, in looks, or mannerisms. I think it's just the name."

"Is Shau'ri the woman in the photo?"

"Yes, she was from the planet Abydos. She was kidnapped by the Gou'ald and died."

"Thanks for explaining that Sam. It does make it a lot more sense. I won't say anything, I take it the subject is still very painful for him."

"Yes. It is." Sam started walking again. "He doesn't talk about her much."

They entered the mess hall, to see Jack in the queue with with Teal'c. "Today's special's are Meatloaf or pie," Teal'c said.

Sam smiled. "I think I'll avoid both today."

Cherie shrugged and took a piece of pie, "it can't be that bad."

When they were seated at the table, Daniel joined them.

"So Kids, how's it going?" asked Jack.

"Slowly," said Sam, Daniel and Cherie in unison.

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Wow. I got that in triplicate. Daniel?"

"The photo quality of Cherie's pictures just isn't that good. I can make out most of it, Gou'alds are gods, worship me, but I keep thinking there is more to it. I'd really like to see the originals."

"Which means a trip to England," said Jack. "Sam?"

"The necklace is hollow, but I think's it's meant to be, rather than just for a design feature." Sam nodded to Cherie, "Cherie thinks there may be more jewellery in the crate."

"Which means a trip to England." Jack looked at Cherie. "And you?"

Cherie grinned. "Well I suppose I do know what the crate looks like, and the layout of the museum. I can get us in there."

Jack shook his head wearily. "I suppose I had better finish the set. Teal'c?"

"I have prepared a plan regarding the extraction of the crate. It is already on your desk."

"You too?"

Sam, Daniel and Cherie looked surprised. "You've already come up with a plan?" asked Daniel

"Indeed."

"On my desk," said Jack. He sighed. "OK, give me the highlights."

"The Prometheus is currently in orbit. By making use of the beaming technology we can enter the museum undetected. Cherie has told me there are security cameras, but only in the public areas. Cherie and Daniel will locate the correct crate, and by attaching a transport marker, the Prometheus can beam it and us back to the SGC," said Teal'c.

Cherie almost bounced in her chair. "Beaming technology? You mean like Star Trek."

"And when do you propose to undertake this little hit and run escapade?" asked Jack.

"It is now 2pm in Colorado. England is 7 hours ahead of us. In 3 hours, the time in England will be midnight, an appropriate time to embark on such a venture."

Jack took a forkful of his pie and looked at the hopeful faces. "Oh for Pete's sake. Fine. You can go. But no contact with the natives."

Sam nodded. "Understood Sir."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Cherie couldn't help grinning at Sam as she was kitted out in dark clothing, similar to Sam's.

"I can't quite believe this," Cherie said, as Sam helped with the webbing on her jacket. "A spaceship? Do you guys have the coolest job in the world or what!"

Sam grinned too. "Well when you put it like that, I guess it could be worse." She studied Cherie carefully, and handed her a black woollen hat. "You'll need that later."

Jack was waiting for them outside the locker room area. "Ready to go?"

"Yes Sir," said Sam and Cherie in unison.

"You guys have got to stop doing that."

"No Sir," they replied together and began to laugh.

Daniel and Teal'c were already waiting in the gate room. Teal'c carried a zat instead of his normal staff weapon and Daniel was checking his torch.

"I've arranged for the shielding around the base to drop just for a second at precisely midnight. That will allow the Prometheus time to beam us aboard," said Sam.

"What no teleport bracelets?" asked Cherie.

Sam and Daniel looked at her. "What? Haven't you guys ever seen Blake's 7?"

Jack stood to one side. "Good luck guys, and don't get caught!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

The Prometheus was prompt, and Cherie wobbled slightly as she reappeared on the bridge. "Wow."

"Just remember to bend your knees slightly next time. It helps," said Daniel kindly.

The Captain approached them. "Welcome to the Prometheus."

"Thanks for the lift," said Sam. "Colonel Ronson, you know Teal'c and Daniel. This is Cherie Lewis. She's joining us for this mission."

Colonel Ronson, nodded in Cherie's direction. "Good to have you join us." He called across to the man seated at the navigation console. "Price, move us to orbit above England."

Teal'c and Sam went with the Colonel to a quiet corner to discuss their plan.

Cherie stared at the view screen, and watched as the view of the Earth seemed to rotate under them. "It's so beautiful."

"I sometimes think if every single person could see this view of Earth, there would be a lot more cooperation about protecting it," said Daniel sadly standing at her elbow.

"Do you mean from pollution or the Gou'ald?"

"Both I guess." He sighed. "We fight to protect the Earth from invasion, but ultimately it's own inhabitants will probably cause it's demise."

Cherie looked across at him. "My, are we on a downer today?" She hit his arm playfully. "Cheer up grumpy guts. It's not completely hopeless. Perhaps you guys will find something in the big old galaxy to save it yet."

Sam called across to them. "We're in position. Suit up."

Quickly they donned their hats and gloves, effectively disguising themselves, and arranged themselves in a triangle, back to back, placing Cherie in the centre. As the only one without a weapon, if they ran into trouble she'd been instructed to stay low, and keep out the way.

"Good luck," said the Colonel Ronson and gave the signal to beam them down.

Their arrival in the museum went unnoticed. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c immediately scanned the area they found themselves in.

"Cherie, does this look familiar?" Sam asked

Cherie flicked on her torch. "I think we're in one of the upper store rooms." Her torch settled on a desk in the corner, on which sat a large plastic sunflower wearing dark glasses. "Oh yes. I know exactly where we are. This is Fred's desk. I gave him the sunflower."

Daniel walked over to it, "dare I ask why?"

"English humour. His surname is Flower." She shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Where will we find the Egyptian crate?" asked Sam.

Cherie started to open the drawers of the desk. "There should be a bunch of keys here somewhere."

"Do you mean these keys?" said Teal'c indicating a large bunch of keys hanging on a hook on the wall.

"Excellent. Yes those ones. These will give us access to the basement area. That's where the crate was last time I saw it." Cherie took the keys, and used them to unlock the door. "This way."

Quietly they made their way through the museum, using the staff staircase, away from the main exhibition halls. Teal'c held his hand up briefly as he heard a guard at the end of the corridor. Taking shelter in a nearby office, they waited until he had walked past.

"Goodness, my heart is pounding nineteen to the dozen," whispered Cherie. "This is so exciting."

They reached the basement without incident, and Cherie quickly opened up the door.

She locked the door again, and drew the blind across the glass window on the door. Flicking on a light switch, they all blinked in the sudden brightness. "We should be OK for a while."

Stacked in regular rows were crates of all sizes and shapes. "Do you have any clue where to start?" said Daniel.

Cherie sighed. "I can make an educated guess that it's probably in the back room over there. But it's been a few years, they might even have opened it by now. But I doubt it."

Sam extracted a scanner from her backpack. "This should be able to detect any naquadah or even a power source. But if all we have is papyrus, it won't help."

Making her way to the back room Cherie quickly eyed the boxes. "I seem to remember it was about the size of large sofa. Say 7ft long by 4ft wide and 4ft high. I originally thought there might be a sarcophagus in there."

She noticed Daniel's face. "A proper Egyptian one rather than a Goa'uld one," she corrected.

"OK, the scanner's got something." Sam swept the area again. "Teal'c can you move these."

Teal'c moved several crates out the way to reveal another crate matching Cherie's description."

"Bingo!" said Cherie.

Quickly they dragged the crate into the open area, and Daniel approached it with a crowbar.

"Did you find that here, or did you bring it with you?" asked Cherie.

Daniel jammed the crowbar into the small gap between the lid and side of the crate. "I know museum storerooms, and I know museum crates. You almost always need a crowbar to access them."

With a squeal, the nails on the crate gave, and Daniel managed to inch the lid open a couple of inches. Repeating with the other side, it took less than a minute for Daniel to release the lid fully.

Once the lid was removed, they could see a variety of objects carefully packed in straw.

"This is definitely it. I put the documents back in the crate by you Daniel. You should be able to feel them at the side of the crate."

Carefully Daniel reached in through the straw. "I can feel something." Withdrawing his hand, he brought out a large bundle of papyrus all rolled together.

Sam scanned the crate again. "I got a reading in the crate. There is definitely something giving off an energy signature." She indicated to Teal'c to help with lid. "Let's get out of here."

Daniel replaced the scroll of papyrus, and Teal'c reseated the lid. He withdrew an electronic marker beacon from a pocket and attached it to the crate."

"Wait just a minute," said Cherie. She turned to Sam. "How far can that scan?"

"It depends what it's scanning for?"

"Can it scan the museum for naquadah? I mean the exhibits upstairs."

Sam nodded. "Do you think there may be something else here?"

"I'm not sure. But I've got a strange itch at the back of my mind, which usually means I've forgotten something important."

Turning the scanner vertically, Sam reactivated the scanner. "Daniel. She's right. It's found a concentration of naquadah, about 2 levels up."

"That's probably the main exhibition hall," said Cherie. She slapped her head. "Of course" she exclaimed. "There was a large display of Egyptian and Mesopotamian finds when I was last here. It's possible someone found something and displayed it unaware of its real origins."

Daniel conferred with Sam and Teal'c. "I think we have to take a look. I doubt very much it's a staff weapon or zat, but we're probably better off having it than leaving it for the NID to stumble over."

Teal'c nodded. "I too believe we should investigate."

"Also, if they do discover this crate missing, that might it more difficult to come back for another look at a later date," added Daniel.

"OK. But I think we should get this crate out of here first." She tapped the electronic marker to activate it, and radioed up to the Prometheus. "Prometheus, this is Carter. The Crate's been identified and tagged, however we have found an additional anomaly that requires investigating. Beam up the crate only, and we'll contact you again for extraction."

Cherie couldn't help jumping up and down. "This is so exciting."

The crate disappeared in a flash of light and Sam indicated they should return to the staircase. "Is there any additional security in the main hall we should be aware of?"

"Usually there's at least one guard on duty. But he's probably near the entrance doors. But it's unlikely he's armed with anything more than a torch. The other guard we heard earlier should still be doing his rounds. However everywhere in the public areas are cameras, I believe they send their video feed to a room just off the main entrance."

"Not good," said Daniel. "How come we can infiltrate a Goa'uld mother ship without too much difficulty, but can't break into a primitive Earth museum."

Sam quickly planned her strategy. "Most buildings of this type have main riser for all the electrical and other services. Usually that starts in the basement. Cherie, do you know where that might be?"

"I think there might be something like that at the end of this hall. I've never been in there, but I do seem to remember a Maintenance room with an electricity warning sign on it."

"Great. Daniel and I will take a look at the first and try to turn off the cameras, and then head upstairs. I'll scan the hall from the staircase and see if we can identify the object. We will then work out if we need to engage the guards or not. It's possible the object we're looking for isn't even on display. Cherie can you take Teal'c as close to the front stairs as you can, and wait for my signal. If needed he'll be able to zat the guard."

Cherie unlocked the storeroom door, and indicated down the hall. "I'm fairly sure it's that way."

Sam and Daniel nodded and disappeared around the corner in the direction indicated by Cherie.

"It's almost certainly going to be on display Sam," said Daniel.

"I know."

Teal'c and Cherie headed in the opposite direction, along the hall, towards the main visitor staircase. Cherie paused at door. "Behind here is the public areas. This door opens on to a mezzanine floor on the staircase. We should be able to see the guard from here," she whispered.

Teal'c nodded, and carefully opened the door a crack. Peering through the small slit he could see the marble staircase, and the guard sitting at a central reception desk.

"The zat'nik'atel will not be effective at this range," said Teal'c.

Cherie's radio clicked quietly twice. She moved back from the door and spoke quietly. "Yes Sam."

"We've managed to deactivate the camera's, and Daniel has located the object. It appears to be a small tablet, on a wall display. We're across from it behind an information display. But there's no way of getting the tablet without being spotted; the guard is facing it."

"Sam, any exhibit on display will be either alarmed or attached to the wall. If I can get the guard away from the area, to say over by the front door, could you put a marker on it for the Prometheus to beam it up?" said Cherie.

"Probably, but how are you going to do that?"

"There's a fire escape on this level that leads directly down to the service road by the museum. I'll climb down that and knock on the front door."

"Understood. Be careful. Signal when you are in position, out."

Cherie signalled for Teal'c to help her. "Help me with this window. It's alarmed, but there is an easy way to by pass it. We used to do it in the summer when it was hot in here."

On the windowsill was a wooden lolly stick with a large blob of blu-tack adhesive on one end. "It's not high tech, but very effective." Carefully reaching up Cherie pushed the lolly stick between two contacts on the window, the blu-tack holding it in place.

"Indeed."

Once the lolly stick was inserted, Teal'c lifted the window up enough for Cherie to climb out. Cherie grabbed a large jiffy style envelope from a nearby desk and placed a ream of printing paper inside it. "I need an excuse for knocking the door," she explained. "Once I'm down, close up the window and put the stick back. I'll wait in alley for beam up," she said.

Quietly she made her way along the fire escape and quickly descended to street level. Removing her jacket, and propping it to one side, she removed her hat, and shook out her hair. She looked less military immediately, and also a lot less threating. Considering her gloves, she decided to keep them on. She was doubtful the police would do a fingerprint check on an envelope full of plain paper, but why take the risk.

She quickly left the service yard, and went round to the front of the building. She clicked her radio, tucked into her waist band to warn Sam to be ready. The front of the building had a large set of double doors. Loudly she knocked on the outer glass door, and then rang the bell too.

The guard looked up at her grinning at waving through the glass, and glanced at his watch. It was far too late for the courier deliveries. Sighing he pushed himself up from the desk and approached the door. "What's up?" he asked.

"I need to leave this for the Accounts Department," Cherie said shouting through the thick door.

"So leave it. Drop it in the mail box."

"It won't fit," said Cherie pathetically showing him the large envelope.

"Look it's almost 1am. Come back tomorrow when the museum's open," said the guard.

"I can't," said Cherie. "I was meant to drop this off this afternoon, but forgot. If I don't get it to them by 8am tomorrow morning, I'll be fired." Cherie saw him pause. "Please?"

With great reluctance the guard the pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the interior of the double doors, "who is it for?"

"Well the name I was given was Rachel in accounts," said Cherie, hoping that her memory of the staff was accurate.

The Guard unlocked the exterior door. "Fine. I'll put it on her desk when I do my rounds later."

Cherie saw Daniel run across to the tablet behind the guards back. "You are really kind," said Cherie with relief, as she passed it across to him she deliberately let it slip through her fingers, dropping it on the floor. "Oh goodness! I must be more tired than I thought."

Automatically the guard bent down to pick it up. Daniel took the opportunity to run back to Sam.

"You've saved my job. Thanks very much." She ran quickly down the steps, and away from the guard.

"Yeah, right." The bored Guard shut the door, and locked up again. Shaking his head he returned to the reception desk and placed the package on one side.

Cherie returned to the side alley, and collected her jacket and hat. She was about to try Teal'c on the radio when she felt the floor shift under her, and she appeared back on the bridge of the Prometheus.

The others were waiting for her. "Good work," said Sam.

"Did you get the tablet?" she asked hopefully.

Daniel held it out to her. "One engraved tablet. Linear A script. Found in Egypt, dating to the time of Ra's banishment."

Wordlessly Cherie reached out and took it. "I can't quite believe it." She looked up suddenly. "And the crate."

"Beamed directly to a cargo bay."

"Can we go and look?" asked Cherie.

"Let's unpack it properly back at base," said Daniel.

Sam spoke to Colonel Ronson, "Thanks very much for the help."

"Anytime Colonel." He nodded to the navigator, "Let's get them home. Take us back into orbit above Cheyenne Mountain."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jack was waiting for them as they beamed into the Gate Room. "Have fun?" he asked Cherie

"Oh yes," said Cherie happily.

Sam and Daniel were already loading the crate onto a waiting trolley. "Partially successful, Sir. We obtained the crate, but located an additional source of naquadah. On investigation we determined it was actually a small tablet on display."

Daniel held up the tablet. "We couldn't leave it there, just in case the NID or someone found it."

Jack shook his head. "OK, full debrief tomorrow at 1400 hrs.

"Yes Sir."

Jack reached out to take the tablet, but Daniel pulled it away. "I'll just go and put this somewhere safe," Daniel said archly.

"What!" explained Jack. "Are you saying I'm not safe?"

Cherie smiled as Daniel left the Gate Room, and followed him back to his lab.

"So can you read it?" she asked.

Daniel paused. "Probably." He put it down on his desk. "But you're going to translate it."

"Me!!"

"You discovered it, as it were." Daniel looked at her astonished face. "Think of it as your first piece of work for the SGC."

Cherie nodded. "OK." She took off her jacket and sat down.

"Cherie, I don't mean right this minute," said Daniel. He looked at his watch. "It's almost 8pm. You've been on the go since 7 this morning. Go and get some something to eat and get some sleep, and you can start on it in the morning."

"Yes Daniel." She said obediently and stood up. On impulse she reached over and hugged him. "Thank you for everything."

Confused Daniel patted her back. "What for? Dragging you away from your studies, and turning you into a museum thief?"

Cherie laughed and hugged him again. "For trusting me. For teaching me. For showing me the Stargate!" She stepped back, picked up her jacket and went to the door. "I promise, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Good night. Sleep tight." He waved her away.

"and watch the bed bugs don't bite!" she sang happily back at him from the corridor.

Daniel smiled, and turned off the desk lamp, leaving the tablet on the desk so Cherie could find it in the morning.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Feedback (positive or negative) always welcome. Thanks. Lisa


End file.
